It's A Twin Thing
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: Bella & Alice are twins. They are seperated at the asylum. They both believe the other is dead. They meet again in Forks but a mysterious figure from the past lurks in the shadows. All Canon. OOC. Rated T for swearing and us being paranoid.
1. Preface: I Am A Vampire!

**Disclaimer: Kirstie – We own Twilight yes!!!  
Kaz – Actually we don't Kirstie**

**Lucy – Damn it!!!!!!**

**SM OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT OUR PLOT!!!!**

It's A Twin Thing

Preface: I Am A Vampire!

Bella

My name is Isabella Marie Brandon but I prefer Bella or Bells. I am 17 years old. I've been 17 a while. I'm trying to find my twin but I no longer believe she exists. I think James got her. So now I'm heading to Forks, Washington to start a new life. Well death technically. My name is Isabella Marie Brandon and I am a vampire.

---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice

Alice

I am Mary Alice Brandon but everyone calls me Alice or Ali. I became a part of the Cullen family years ago after I saw them in a vision. I miss my twin Bella but I think she died that day at the asylum. Technically I did too. My name is Mary Alice Cullen and I am a vampire.

**A/N This is our first Twilight fanfic but we hope it sounds good. Some things will be different in this story. Alice can remember her past but nobody knows she can because she blocks out all thoughts about it. All the Cullens and Hales are in the same year and seeing as Bella is related to Alice she actually likes shopping. We kind of beta for each other but we miss a lot of things so a beta would be helpful. The review button does not give you an electric shock so all comments are welcome. **

**Kaz xx Kirstie xx Lucy xx**

**The Twilight Trio xxx**


	2. Chp 1: First Day Surprises

**Disclaimer: Kirstie – Look it's Twilight *holds up Twilight book and movie* so we own it**

**Kaz – Err Kirstie that is a book and a movie**

**Lucy – We don't actually own the rights to Twilight babes**

**Kirstie – DAMN IT!!!!**

It's A Twin Thing

Chp 1: First Day Surprises

BPoV

First day at Forks High. Ughh! Come on people I'm a vampire I did all this years ago. I drove my blue BMW M3 convertible and parked next to a silver Volvo. Just then my head rushed and I got three new powers. You see I'm a sponge I absorb other vampires powers. I had just received mind reading, seeing into the future and empathy. Well cool! This was on top of the seven-hundred and something powers I already have. Hang on!! Back up a bit. Powers, vampires, more vegetarian vampires at my school. I can't wait I might get a shopping partner. I walked into the school office. There was a nice looking woman there. Her thoughts hit me as I walked through the door. _Ughh filing, paperwork, more filing, more paperwork. Oh someone's here_…

She looked up. "Err…hello dear" she said.

_Wow she's stunning. She looks like a Cullen. _

The Cullen's must be the other vampires. "My names Isabella Montgomery. I'm new here" I said snapping her out of it.

"Ah yes dear, here is your schedule" she said handing it over.

My schedule read:

_1__st__ English_

_2__nd__ Trigonometry_

_3__rd__ Gym_

_4__th__ Biology_

_5__th__ Spanish_

_6__th__ Music_

"Thank you" I said politely and left the office heading for English.

---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice

Today so far had been okay I'd met one of the vampires in Trig. She was called Rosalie. She was really nice if slightly vain. Okay so a lot vain. Most of her thoughts were about herself but thankfully she never voiced them. In my opinion though she thought about her husband too much. Yuck! I had an awkward moment when she told me the names of her family. There was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and… wince Alice. Now I'm headed for Biology and if I'm seeing the future right Edward's in my class.

EPoV (I just had to do a Cullen)

There is another vampire in Forks. Rosalie met her in Trigonometry this morning. Alice has gone home to tell Esme and Carlisle about her. According to the thoughts of my teacher the new student/vampire Isabella Montgomery should be in my class right now. The only empty seat was right next to me so we should get to talk. Then she walked and she was drop dead gorgeous. _Whoa Edward since when do you think anyone even a vampire is gorgeous. _She had mahogany curls to her waist and her figure was tiny but curved. _She IS a vampire. Cullen get a grip! _ Great now I'm shouting at myself. I saw her wince and through a glare at Mike Newton. It was almost as if she knew what he'd been fantasizing about. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Then I realized something. I couldn't read her mind. _Damn it a shield… I thought. _Then Isabella laughed too quietly for human ears but to me it sounded like bells ringing. She quickly walked over to my desk and sat in the empty seat. "You're Edward right" she said holding out her hand.

Rosalie obviously told her our names.

"And you're Isabella" I said shaking it.

"Bella" she corrected.

_Beautiful it suited her. _Then to my surprise her eyes went all misty like Alice's do when she has a vision. I hadn't been watching the teacher give out microphones and slides but I decided to start while I waited for Bella.

Then Bella's arm snapped out stopping me. "Don't bother" she laughed. "It's prophase, anaphase, interphase, prophase and interphase."

I laughed and wrote it down. "So what were you laughing about earlier" I asked curious.

"Your thoughts were funny" she replied simply.

"Wait a minute you read minds like me" I said shocked.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'.

"So that's why you were glaring at Newton earlier" I said smiling.

We both burst out laughing again at this.

"Want to come round our house after school" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Whatever" she said casually. We sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. Then the bell rang.

---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice

I walked out into the car park and went over to my Volvo. Right next to it was a gorgeous BMW. "So you like my car Edward" came Bella's voice from behind me.

I spun around and grinned. "Of course" I said.

"Let's go then before you burst with excitement" she said.

"Don't tell me you're an empathy too" I groaned.

"Maybe."

She smirked as she slid into her car. I shook my head and climbed into my car with my family who were laughing at our exchange.

---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice---Bella---Alice

As we arrived home my "siblings" got out of the car and went to greet Bella. Emmett gave her a huge bear hug, Jasper started talking to her about empathy and she and Rosalie (surprisingly) linked arms.

Then Alice cam barrelling out of the door. Carlisle and Esme were behind her. She stopped dead when she saw Bella who froze mid-sentence.

Then Alice shrieked "BELLS!"

At the same time Bella shrieked "ALI!"

**A/N Ooo cliffie! I know I'm evil. Eddie totally fancies Bells YAY!! I know I said it would be up yesterday but my stupid brother stole my computer. Please review as it means a lot and it literally takes two minutes of your time. The next chapter has everyone's point of view. So review and you can find out what happens next. Luv ya's all! **

**Kaz xx**

**From The Twilight Trio xxx **


	3. Chp 2: Missed You Sis!

**A/N This has taken me (a.k.a Kaz as always) ages to type because it lasts 4ever and I've been hooked on a story called **_Planning Perfection by An End Has A Start and Across The Ocean by Annilaia. _**They are awesome read them ppl. This chapter is dedicated to –Twilight4Life- who made us smile with an anonymous review and seeing as I can't reply this chapter is theres. Anyway here is the nxt chapter of It's A Twin Thing. It has everyone's PoV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kaz: SM isn't going to give u Twilight for ur bday Luce**

**Lucy: I am getting New Moon on DVD tho**

**Kirstie: Yeh whatever we still don't own Twilight babes**

**WE ONLY OWN THIS AU PLOT PPL!!!!!**

It's A Twin Thing

Chp 2: Missed U Sis!!

_Recap: Then Alice shrieked "BELLS!"_

_At the same time Bella shrieked "ALI!" _

EPoV

_What the hell? _I thought. Everyone else's thoughts were similar.Well exceptfrom Alice's that is. _Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!! _Typical Alice but what is this about. "OH MY GOD" Bella and Alice screamed at the same time.

Then they laughed in unison. "Twin link still works then" Alice laughed.

"Yup" said Bella grinning widely.

"WE HAVE SO GOT TO GO SHOPPING" they shrieked.

Then they hugged. "Missed you sis" whispered Bella.

"Yeh missed you too" Alice whispered back.

We all stood there shocked as they pulled out of their hug. Then I was overwhelmed with thoughts…

_This is so cool Bella's family – Rosalie_

_I thought she was dead – Alice_

_My wife has a sister. How come I didn't know? – Jasper_

_Oh how sweet. I have a new daughter – Esme_

_I wonder what her power is. Is she clairvoyant too? – Carlisle_

"Tell you later Carlisle" Bella laughed "and would everyone just calm down your thoughts and emotions are killing me here."

We all laughed then Emmett's thoughts caught my attention. _Sis as in sister??? _he wondered.

"Duh Emmett we are twins you know" Bella said not even bothering to turn around.

_Not another Alice… -_ Emmett.

Bella spun around and stuck her tongue out at him. "If it makes you feel any better Emmett, Alice was the shy twin" Bella said.

"Shit" whispered Emmett.

Rosalie promptly hit him round the head. "OW!!" Emmett winced.

We all laughed again. "I'm sure you have lots of questions but can we go inside first" Alice said grabbing her husbands hand.

Rosalie ran forward and linked arms with Bella to Carlisle and Esme's surprise. I laughed at their shocked thoughts and expressions.

JPoV 

As we all sat down we turned to look at Alice and Bella expectantly. I didn't need to be an empathy to feel the excitement in the room. Just then I realized something. If Alice and Bella were twins then we were going to hear Alice's story as well as Bella's. **(A/N Alice just doesn't think about her past in front of Edward so they don't know her past.) **Edward nodded at me and Bella flashed me a smile identical to Alice's. Then she sighed and began their story. "We were born Isabella Marie and Mary Alice Brandon. The first years of our lives were pretty ordinary but people started noticing that we were different…" Bella trailed off.

Then Ali cut in. "I had this feeling of what was going to happen before it did. Plus the fact that we both claimed to know exactly what the other was thinking and feeling even when we were in separate places."

"A mind link" whispered Carlisle.

"Exactly" Bella chimed in. "So after deciding their children were deranged they sent us to an asylum."

I growled as did everyone else. "So they faked our deaths and admitted us" Ali sniffed. "The dates on our asylum entry forms and tombstones are the same."

"There was a vampire at the asylum who was intrigued by our talents but we caught the eye of a tracker named James. Both of us were his la tua cantate so he wanted our blood but the vampire decided to change us before he could kill us. He died that night. James was so angry that he murdered him" Bella said also sniffing. "It's all a bit blurry after that pain, pain, more pain and then I woke up and there was no Alice. I was convinced she'd died. I knew I had to get out of there because there was blood all over the floor."

We all gasped. "How did you do that?" I asked. "You were a newborn."

"Yeah I know! I detested blood as a human so that is where I got my self-control. 'Kay"

We all nodded slightly awed. "I travelled for a bit and then I met a clan of vampires. It was there that I discovered my other power. Whenever I meet a new vampire I automatically copy there power. It gets a bit annoying sometimes. Also I have the Volturi on my back begging me to join. It's pathetic!"

She stopped talking and looked up with a sad look in her eyes. I couldn't feel her sadness though. It was weird. "Bella is one of your powers a physical shied" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"I can't sense your emotions" I said simply.

"Oh!" she said.

Then her eyes misted over. "Is that what I look like when I have a vision" Alice whispered in my ear.

I nodded. Suddenly Bella's eyes cleared. "Right you lot are coming to my house" Bella said as she skipped out of our house. We all stood up and followed slightly dazed.

BPoV

Ali wasn't dead after all and she was still a shopaholic. I can't wait! I climbed into my car and looked up to see Rosalie staring longingly at it. "Want to ride with me Rose?" I shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried and jumped into the passenger seat.

_Oh My Carlisle my wife is turning into Alice _thought Emmett. I burst out laughing at this and so did Edward. "Oh Emmett!" I gasped out.

Then I succumbed to laughter again. Alice stormed over to my car and sat down having seen the thought through the mind link. She was getting as far away from Emmett as possible while plotting her revenge. As I drove I chatted to Ali and Rose about fashion and cars until we turned into my driveway. Then they both gasped and so did everyone in the Volvo behind us. I laughed and drove into my garage. I had a suspicious feeling that not everyone would see the whole house. Let's just say I've 'seen' it.

RPoV

I can't believe Bella let me in her car. Alice's twin was so awesome. We were so going to be best friends. As we talked about shopping and cars we pulled into Bella's driveway. I gasped in shock, her house was huge. Then we drove into her massive garage and I saw her cars. **(A/N Beware I'm a serious car geek. All cars on profile.) **There was a silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition, a red Volvo S40, a green Audi TT Coupe, a blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, a green Jaguar XJ220, a blue Porsche 911 Turbo and a red Ferrari F430 Spider. "See anything you like Rose?" Bella joked.

I nodded speechless. "Feel free to have a look around" she said clearly suppressing laughter.

"See you later Rosie-Posie" Alice and Bella said together and they walked out arm in arm.

I smiled and watched them leave. They looked so sweet. I turned my attention back to Bella's gorgeous cars. I wondered if she would mind if I helped her with them sometime. "No problem Rosie-Posie" called Bella from outside.

I smiled and giggled at the nickname. Sometimes having a mind reader around wasn't that bad. I was going to have so much fun with Bella's cars. I was so glad Alice had a twin because I think she's going to be my new best friend.

EsPoV

I was sitting in Edward's Volvo listening to Emmett trying to sing along to the radio. Ouch!! Enough said. When Bella's car took a left we followed her and came face to face with a gorgeously styled house. We all gasped and Bella giggled. I really loved my new daughter already. She was definitely Alice's twin they acted the same. Edward parked the car as Bella drove into the garage. Minutes later Bella and Alice emerged with there arms link. With no Rosalie.

"Where is Rose?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed. "She is in the garage looking at my cars. You can expect her back by tomorrow"

We all burst out laughing. "How many cars do you have Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Eight" she said. "Not including my Bugatti Veyron 16.4 which isn't here yet"

We all gaped at her. She rolled her eyes. Suddenly she shouted "No problem Rosie-Posie."

"What's no problem?" I asked.

"Rose wanted to come work on my cars with me" Bella said with a shrug. "Now want to come inside" she said leading us towards her beautiful house.

As she opened the door we entered a beautifully designed reception room with beautiful baby blue walls and a teal carpet. "Who did the interior design. It must have been a fantastic professional" I asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm a professional Esme" Bella said laughing.

"You did it!" I said shocked.

_How many talents did my new daughter have?_ She nodded. "It's amazing" I told her.

"Thanks. Feel free to have a look around. I did the rest of the house as well" she said with a smile.

I smiled back and wandered away into the next room thinking about my new daughter.

EmPoV (This was fun to write)

This house was so fucking cool. It was even bigger than ours and that is saying something. When can I move in? "Whenever Emmett" Bella said giggling.

Yes! Score! Bella started physically shaking with laughter and even Eddie let out a chuckle. He scowled at me. _What Eddie? _I thought at him. He shook his head and turned away. I turned back to Bella. She had managed to win over Rosie in one conversation which is an absolute miracle. When Bella finally stopped laughing she said "First up the games room."

This sounded good. She opened the door to my idea of heaven. There was a pool table, a table football, a PlayStation 3, an Xbox 360 a very large flat screen TV and a Nintendo Wii. "Still want to live here Emmy!" Bella joked.

"Is that an entry to the world's most stupid question competition?" I said in awe.

She laughed again. "Stay in here as long as you want Emmy. See you in a few years."

Then she left with everyone else. I slid Mario Kart into the Wii and wished that everyone was like Bella. She was an awesome little sister.

CPoV

Bella seemed to have won our family over very quickly. Even Rosaliehad bonded over a love of cars. Esme just loved her like all our children and Emmett was in love with the games room. Bella was a very interesting vampire. She had an intriguing power which made her one of the most powerful vampires that have ever existed. She had mentioned the Volturi asking her to join and I wasn't surprised with her having a talent like that. Then her voice interrupted my thoughts. "This is my library. You should like this Carlisle."

She opened another door. "There are two things you should like in here. The medical section is rows 200 – 400 and there is also this."

She took a thick leather-bound book off of a shelf. "This is a record of my journey. All the vampires, all the powers and all my adventures. Fell free to ask me any questions you want to. Come on you three."

She left the room with Alice, Edward and Jasper as I opened her book. As I read I thought about my wonderful new daughter and all the things she had done.

EPoV again

"You thought of the perfect room for Carlisle there" I told Bella.

"I know I did" she said flashing me a breathtaking smile.

We walked up the stairs and I realized that we were sticking to one side of the house.

"You're right Edward but only Rosalie and Alice will be interested in what's over there" she explained.

Consider me no longer interested. "Welcome to the music room" she said as she opened a door leading from the landing. Inside it was gorgeous. There was a black grand piano in the corner. A black acoustic guitar with red roses on it on the wall next a plain acoustic and a blue electric one. There was a violin case on the floor next to a cello. Their two bows were hung on the wall next to a flute and a clarinet. "Enjoy Edward!" Bella shouted while walking out with Alice and Jasper. I sat at the piano and began to compose. I was so glad Bella had come to Forks.

APoV

Bella's house is amazing and she already has the whole family in love with her. One of them romantically. I'd seen it. As Bella led us to the top floor I wondered if I'd get to see the other side of the house now. "Sure why not!" my sister said. We walked halfway down the hall and entered a room with a blue satin couch and a fluffy white rug. Bella's room. She walked over to another door in the room and opened it. She stepped back and thought to me through the twin link.

_This floor is the closet, first floor is hair and ground is make-up._

"Oh my Carlisle" I screamed and ran in leaving Bella with Jazzy. As I stood amongst all the designer clothes I thought about how glad I was that my sister was alive.

JPoV again

Alice ran into the room and Bella shut the door. "Only Alice could get that excited about a closet" she said.

I grinned at her she seemed nice. "So where did you meet my sister?"

**A/N Another cliffie sort of. I know I'm evil. Srry again I kno I said it'd b up yesterday but my brother stole my computer. Grr!!!! Anyway hope u enjoyed it and all u lovely ppl who hav story alerted or favourite storied plzz review and tell us exactly wat u lyk about it. For the ppl who hav reviewed I luv ya all especially **_Ghostwriter626 _**who has reviewed all current chappies. **

**REVIEW!!!**

l

l

l

V


	4. Chp 3: Ready To Be Beaten!

**A/N Chapter 3 yay!! Tell me what u think Bella's whole past is cause I haven't told u it all. Clues – 1. Bella has met the Denali's and the Volturi and the Romanians. 2. She really doesn't lyk the Volturi. 3. She has met Maria. **

**So guess in a review already. If it is better than my idea I may use it and give u credit. If it is my idea I will PM u & congratulate u even if I don't use it. I am now hooked on **_Of The Sea by 184 and The Royal Treatment by alexxtheblonde.___**The** **first is a Bella/Edward the second a Bella/Jasper. So read them both ppl.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kaz: We don't own Twilight.**

**Lucy: We do own Fifteen tho**

**Kirstie: No we don't it's Taylor Swift's gal **

**Lucy: When can I get Twilight SM?**

**SM: Never it's mine.**

**Lucy: *Snatches book off of her* HA!  
SM: That is a cookbook**

**Lucy: Damn it!**

**K & K: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

It's A Twin Thing

Chp 3: Ready To Be Beaten!

_Recap – "So where did you meet my sister?" Bella asked._

JPoV

"Well first you need to know about my change" I said cautiously.

"Tell me if you want to. Don't feel that it is necessary" Bella said smiling weakly.

"No I'll tell you" I said decided and launched into my story before I changed my mind.

It should have been a straightforward story but she kept distracting me. When I got to the part about Maria, Nettie and Lucy she gasped and I froze for a second wondering why. However she motioned for me to continue so I did. I told her about the southern vampire wars. I could feel her shock while I was describing them and I hesitated as it was such a weird emotion to feel. I told her about Peter and Charlotte and a huge smile broke across her face at the names. Another pause. I told her about my first meeting with Alice. I told her how we found the Cullen's. She laughed when I told her about kicking Edward out of his room. After I finished I went to ask her my questions. Suddenly her hand snapped up in front of my face. "Mind reader remember" she laughed. "Your first two questions are linked. The ones about Maria and my weird emotions at the thought of the vampire wars. Well I can show you better than I can tell you."

She rolled up her sleeve revealing bite marks all the way up her arms. "You too" I said shocked. "But…"

"My story remember Jazz" she interrupted.

I smiled at Alice's nickname for me. "They tolerated my drinking from animals because of my talents. I didn't volunteer to join but who does. Your third question why did I smile at the names Peter and Charlotte" she continued before I could ask her before she got involved.

"Mm-hmm" I said a little distracted by my thoughts.

"I met them on my travels. They were nice even if Petey plays too many practical jokes, although I may have taught him a few. Char was lovely though." Bella laughed.

"Oh by the way are you the Jasper Whitlock, Petey bangs on about saving you all the time" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. Then Bella continued "Fourthly am I upset about you and Alice. Of course I'm not. You make her happy I'm happy. You upset her I kick your arse and finally why did I join the vampire wars I think I'll tell you some other time. I don't know you well enough yet. 'Kay."

"'Kay" I said.

It was fair enough. Then I caught onto something she said earlier. "What do you mean you'd 'kick my arse'" I enquired.

"I mean I'd kick your fucking arse" Bella said mischievously. "I could take you and Emmett easy-peasy"

"Prove it!" I teased not really serious.

"Fine" she said smirking. "I know you were listening to that bit Emmett so get outside."

"YES!" came Emmett's triumphant shout from downstairs.

The next thing I know Bella's vanished. I ran to the window and saw her in the garden laughing at Emmett's shocked expression. I sprinted vampire speed to the garden and said quietly "how did you do that?"

"I met a vampire who could teleport" Bella stated matter-of-factly. "Right rules! No powers because that gives me even more of an advantage. You're out if you're on the ground or if someone gets their teeth to your neck. Ready to be beaten boys."

"Yeah right Belly" Emmett joked.

"You asked for it _Emmy_" Bella hissed.

With that she flipped over our heads and landed catlike on her feet. She swept her foot under Emmett effectively taking his feet from under him. There was a loud crash like two boulders colliding as Emmett hit the floor. I charged Bella but she moved slightly and I ran past her. She came up behind me suddenly and pulled me into a headlock. I could feel her teeth on my throat something I'd never experienced before. She laughed and let me go and easily pulled Emmett to his feet. "That is why you never judge a book by its cover" Bella laughed.

We turned back towards the house and saw the whole family standing there open mouthed. Oh great! We were never going to live this down.

RPoV

We'd just watched Bella beating my husband and Jasper in about a minute. As they walked over Alice ran over to Bella. "You were awesome sis" she giggled.

"Thanks Ali!" Bella said.

She looked like she was about to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces. "How did you do that" I blurted out.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but a phone rang.

_You take a deep breath,_

_And you walk through those doors._

_It's the morning_

_Of your very first day._

Bella pulled a cell-phone from her pocket and checked the caller ID. "Oh shit!" she whispered.

**A/N Sorry it's been so long in coming. Hope it was worth it. If you missed the other clues in this chp here they are. She's met Peter & Charlotte. Also she knew who Jasper was. Another thing you can guess is why she joined the vampire wars. U can leave that in a review too. **

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chp 4: Fiery Temper Literally!

**A/N Another chp already I kno I'm spoiling u. No-one has guessed yet if u can it would b a huge help. I have a layout for her past but it kinda sux and I wanna hear ur ideas. Time to tell u who's on the end of her phone!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lucy – My name is Stephanie so I own Twilight yay!**

**Kirstie – Duh ur name is Lucy girl!**

**Kaz – Plus ur surname is Darby not Meyer idiot!**

**Lucy – Okay okay I can dream right!**

**K & K – Whatever Luce!**

**Lucy – Yay!**

**You get the point we don't own Twilight. I mean who writes fanfiction if they own a book. Duh!!!!**

It's A Twin Thing

Chp 4: Fiery Temper Literally!

_Recap – "Oh shit!" she whispered._

RPoV

She flipped her phone and hit the answer button. "Aro" she said coolly.

We all gasped. Bella was getting a phone call from the Volturi leaders. "Is that any way to greet an old friend Isabella" came Aro's voice over the cell-phone.

"No but you're not one so I'm not fussed. May I speak to Jane" she said a hint of anger entering her tone.

"Certainly dear" Aro said calm as ever.

She growled fiercely at the phone making us all jump. "I told you not to call me that" she hissed.

"Sorry Isabella" Aro said.

I heard the phone being passed over and a female voice huffed "what?"

"Come on Jay what did I ever do to you" Bella said smirking.

"BABY-BELLS" Jane shrieked.

"Jay!" Bella growled.

Hang on a second Bella is friends with Jane of the Volturi! My train of thought was cut off by Jane's voice. "Sorry Bells" she apologized. "So what's up babes. Why'd you ask for me?"

"I found her" Bella said simply.

"Oh my fucking god" screamed Jane.

Bella moved the phone away from her ear and said "yeah! So I wont be coming on that shopping trip in Italy Jay."

"Damn it! I understand completely though babes. I mean you have been searching for her for years. Aro wants to talk to you. Ciao babes! Parlarle dopo" Jane laughed.

"Okay then fine! I suppose I should talk to Aro. Ciao Jay! Parlarle dopo" Bella sighed.

We could hear the phone being passed over again.

"Isabella" came Aro's pleasant tone.

"You were calling about what Aro?" Bella said all trace of humour gone from her tone.

"We were wondering if…" Aro started.

Bella promptly interrupted. "My answer hasn't changed Aro"

"Come on Isabella this would be beneficial for everyone" Aro reasoned.

Bella growled and suddenly flames leapt from her hand burning her cell-phone to ashes. I looked on completely shocked. I mean who wouldn't be shocked if their soon to be best friend could set their hands on fire. Then Bella laughed jolting me out of the trancelike state I'd gone into. "I need to stop doing that. That's my twenty-eighth phone this month."

My husband butted in at this moment. "Holy shit! Remind me never to piss Bella off"

"Language Emmett" Esme said.

"Sorry mom" Emmett laughed.

Everyone burst out laughing at this exchange. Emmett always could clear a tense atmosphere.

EmPoV

Damn my sister is hot literally. Setting her self on fire almost made up for beating me in one move. I said almost! How did she beat me? "You really all want to know huh" Bella whispered.

I nodded and so did everyone else. Except from Jasper. "Do you not want to know Jazz?" Alice asked.

"I know already" Jasper said shocking us all.

"Why do you know if I don't?" Alice whined.

"Give me a minute" Bella said and she disappeared again.

A minute later Bella was back but she had swapped her long-sleeved top for a vest top. We all gasped. She was covered in scars like Jasper's.

**(Was going to end it there but I thought wat the hell here's the nxt bit)**

APoV (It overlaps)

Even with Emmett making stupid comments I couldn't forget what I'd seen. Bella had set her hand on fire after getting irritated. _Note to self never find out what happens when my twin is furious. _On another note how did my sister beat Emmett and Jasper in a single move each? It should be impossible. "You really all want to know huh" Bells whispered.

I nodded. Everyone did except from Jazz. "Do you not want to know Jazz?" I asked confused.

"I know already" he said quietly.

I was shocked my sister had told Jazz this but not me. Her own sister! "Why do you know if I don't?" I said.

Okay so I may have whined a bit. "Hang on a minute" Bells said.

She disappeared and quickly reappeared again. She had swapped the gorgeous medieval top for an equally gorgeous vest top. I took a proper look and gasped. Bells was covered in scars like Jazz's. A growl escaped my lips. I wanted to go kill whoever hurt Bells. "You see now" Bella sighed, "I knew you'd freak Ali."

She took a denim jacket off a hook and slipped it on. "How many vampires do we need to go kill?" Rose snarled.

"None. They're all dead" Bella stated.

"You killed them all" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Haven't you learned that you don't mess with my sister" I told him.

"I can kick your arse again if you want Emmy-Bear" Bella said eyebrows raised.

"No thanks" Emmett said hurriedly.

"Good choice" Bella said.

"Sis what's your whole story" I asked.

"You should all sit sown. My story is rather long" Bella sighed collapsing into an armchair.

EPoV

Bella collapsed into an armchair and the rest of us sat down in various places around the room. We all looked at her expectantly. "No pressure then" Bella laughed.

**A/N Another cliffie. I need those Bella's past reviews if you want the nxt chp quickly. Story recommendation for this chp is **_Waterfalls _**by** _SydneyAlice. _ **This chp is dedicated to **_AmandaWhitlock14 & StopTheMadness _**for their reviews and help w/ deciding which story to do nxt. Plzz vote on the poll on our profile. Kaz xx**

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. An READ I AM SO DAMN SORRY!

**A/n: I am so damn sorry I haven't been updating IB and IATT but I have been seriously stressed lately and I'm not really allowed to write at the moment plus I have major writers block. Until I get an idea and I'm allowed to write properly again these stories will be on temporary hiatus. I hate doing this but I really don't know what else to do. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I sincerely hope that my inspiration comes back so I can write for you again.**

**Again I am so damn sorry :(**

**Karma Cullen Whitlock Hale xxx**


End file.
